Winter Problems
by xXKuriXx
Summary: Winter is hitting DC hard and the cases seem to keep coming. However one case hits very close to home for Tim and Gibbs searches out to find him while the rest of the team focuses on the main case. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I am new at writing fanfiction and I wanted to give a NCIS fanfiction one a try. I would love any feedback. You can check out my profile to see more about me. English is not my "first language" so to speak, so I hope I caught any errors. Does anyone know a good beta reader?

NCIS © to CBS and xXKuriXx © to xXKuriXx. {: No copyright infringements are intended and I do hope you enjoy!

Genres: Humor, slight Angst, Drama, and Crime – (What is up with all the English genres on here?)

Summary: Winter is hitting DC hard and the cases seem to keep coming. However one case hits very close to home for Tim and Gibbs searches out to find him while the rest of the team focuses on the main case. Little did Gibbs and Tim know that there would be more twists and turns than wanted yet Tim rushes to save the entire team's lives?

Chapter One – Rest for One Please

13 October: Day #4 Log - McGee

_How many days has it been since I was on the road? At least three though I have to find the source of the problem. My little sister is depending on me yet I also have a blood hound on my trail. I would name him Jethro but that would remind me of my dog…_

_Oh I hope Gibbs did not put Jethro in the shelter. I already know I am in trouble with the agency but the fact I left Jethro in Gibbs' back yard it might have turned on the blood hound out in my boss._

_I should be safe in this motel for a few hours until the ice melts some on the highway roads in the morning. Sarah, by the time you read this I will most likely be fired. If Gibbs is reading this, I have to ask you a question. _

_Am I dead already or did your Marine training skills catch me yet?_

McGee closed the journal he had been writing in whenever he stopped from traveling along the Virginia roads. Snow had forced the young agent to finally pull over and get himself a room. He had been driving well over 24 hours to try and meet the deadline.

Even the "thugs" would understand if he had to rest. McGee would simply rest for about five or six hours and check out at 5:00AM. He would stay longer but he knew Gibbs was on his trail.

He flashed back to the phone call five days ago:

"_Hold on…I'm coming," Tim replied towards his cell phone that kept ringing at 3:45 AM. He stumbled out of bed as Jethro, his playful dog companion stirred from his sleep. As his owner walked to the ringing cell phone, Jethro moved over to the warm spot on the bed McGee had occupied._

"_Hello?" McGee sounded as he did not even bother to check the caller. _

"_Is this Agent McGee?" a deep voice sounded, almost computerized._

"_Yeah, what do you want Tony?" Tim asked, as he was still half asleep he did not even register what he was hearing._

"_Agent McGee…this is not Agent DiNozzo. We could arrange for him to die first."_

_That was odd. Tony often did not speak about himself in the third person. Neither did Gibbs or Ziva. Suddenly, his tired mind registered what he heard. _

'_Let me sleep Tony. Not everyone arrives at work late like you do,' he thought groggily._

_Tony was not going to die and who had his cell phone number that called him Agent McGee? It took two more seconds for the young agent to realize what he heard._

"_Who is this?" McGee finally asked all thoughts of sleep forgotten. _

"_Let me say I hold the life of your team in my hands," the computerized voice sounded back._

McGee had hardly even slept well even with the few hours he had since he put in for some sick time at work and immediately left Washington DC. Within the last 72 hours he had only had about 15 hours of sleep. He kept feeling alert but his body was tired.

Tim coughed slightly as he took a quick shower and he lay down on the motel bed. He had been coughing a bit today and he covered the blankets around him, as he tried to not to shiver. This freezing weather just had to come, didn't it?

'Maybe I am getting sick. It would make sense considering how cold it is outside. At least my car should be hidden from Gibbs…' Tim thought as he drifted off to sleep. Hopefully he had managed to dodge Gibbs for a few hours. He even parked his car between two semi-trucks and some camping trailers in hopes if Gibbs managed to find his way into this town (he could not even remember the name), hopefully his car was hidden well enough.

"So you did not see this man anywhere around here?" Gibbs asked he held out a photo of Timothy McGee. It was around midnight and Gibbs already knew that the best time to find any clues on McGee were to check the local gas stations around this time.

Any clues he had been searching for seemed to come from the night staff rather than the day staff.

"Look, I already told you once. I saw that kid come in about an hour ago asking for me to turn on the gas pump. He did not say anything else but I did like his ride," the clerk stated as he turned away and attended to another customer as Gibbs backed away.

He growled in anger and left the small gas station as he got into his car. He looked down at the notes he had been taking since he started to follow McGee's trail.

"So McGee is only about 50 miles ahead of me…but where is he headed?" Gibbs whispered to himself not really expecting an answer. Looking at a map, he looked at McGee's route. He was 50 miles to the north?

Sighing, Gibbs decided to go ahead and travel into the next town. Even with the roads icy, he could drive slow and still manage to catch McGee. He knew his agent was growing tired (as was Gibbs).

'McGee…what in the hell caused you to suddenly leave town?'

Thank you for reading and a new chapter is coming soon though I have no idea when updates will be just yet. {:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

I am shocked by how many of you alerted and reviewed this story so far just on one chapter. I am very thankful! Since I cannot reply to any anonymous reviews, I replied to everyone at the end of the chapter (it is not fair to shout out to certain reviewers and no one else).

This way you do not have to scroll forever to just read the story. I also did not know it is rare for it to snow in Virginia in mid-October. I apologize that I did not look into the weather more carefully before I typed the last chapter up. (In Japan, we often got snow at random times during the fall and winter time frame plus very BREEZY cold weather.)

Any towns that are mentioned most likely do not exist and if they do, please to do not take offense to them if I get any information that is wrong.

NCIS is © to CBS and its owners. xXKuriXx is © to xXKuriXx. {:

Chapter Two- Tracked

* * *

-Beep!-

-Beep!-

'Odd…why is that alarm going off?' McGee thought.

-Beep!-

After several more sounds, McGee weakly turned and hit the off button the alarm. Opening his eyes, the young man felt his head pounding. He had gotten at least six hours of sleep but his head was pounding. The motel room was cold and McGee shivered even from underneath the blankets of the bed. Deciding he needed to get back on the road…slowly got up and got dressed.

As he was getting dressed, he heard another beep and he grimaced slightly. It was his pre-paid phone he had bought to stop the NCIS team from being able to track him (with the exception of Gibbs). Opening it, he saw the text message was from Sarah, his sister. He originally gave Sarah his new number in case the "thugs" went after Sarah. Since they had told him hits were out on the NCIS team, McGee had no doubts they would try to target his sister. He hit the 'read' button the cell phone and read the message:

"**Tim, where are you? You haven't answered any of my texts or calls. Please text me back.**"

He let out a depressed sigh and knew his sister must be worried sick about him. Sighing, he knew she would eventually give his teammates his cell phone number if he did not answer back. Tim dialed in her phone number and called her.

'Okay, keep it under a minute,' he reminded himself. Though Ziva and Tony most likely lacked the ability to trace numbers as fast as he did, the young agent knew Abby did not. She was just as gifted as he was when it came to tracing anything (and he really meant anything). He rubbed his head as he heard the other line ringing. He really did not feel good and he needed to leave before Gibbs had any chance in trying to catch him.

"**Tim, where are you**?" Sarah's voice sounded from the other line. Her voice sounded wide awake. It was rather odd his sister was up at 5:30 in the morning.

"I am taking a bit of vacation time," McGee lied.

"**You are a bad liar. Tim, Ziva and Tony have been by three times in the past two days asking if I have contacted you. Something is wrong**," Sarah continued on.

McGee felt his eyes narrow. Sarah's voice sounded very edgy than her normal self…

* * *

"Keep him going," Tony whispered into Sarah's ear. Sarah nodded as Tony, Ducky, Vance, and Ziva watched Abby type rapidly on the computer.

DiNozzo watched Abby on worry, some part of his heart praying that McGee's location would be found. Ziva had stayed silent as she tried very hard to not let her emotions get a hold of her. Abby had been deprived of sleep as she also had only slept a few hours the previous night, though her face seemed determined. Ducky was really worried about Timothy and Gibbs and hoped they would get their teammate back home safely. Vance resided with the team only to make sure no laws were being broken from the rest of the team than necessary. Everyone was determined to get their teammate back home and safe.

Gibbs had told everyone to be into work at 5:00 AM that morning because he had located McGee's car the previous evening. The Senior Field Agent stated he would watch McGee's car until the young agent would try to leave. Vance had decided to show up because he knew something was very wrong with the young agent on Gibbs' team.

No one had been awake by the time Gibbs had pulled into a motel on the outside of the town. He managed to find an all night café where he managed to get himself some _good_ coffee and a decent breakfast.

"**I…look Sarah. I really need to go. I am just telling you that I am fine, so please quit trying to contact me**," Tim stated through the line.

"No you are my brother, Timothy McGee! Tell me the truth!" Sarah yelled into the phone more anger than intended.

"**Sorry Sarah. I can't**," her brother answered as he was trying to cut the conversation short.

"No, you can! Ziva told me that there were hits out on them. Come on home, Tim, please! They found the guys that placed the hits on you!" Sarah pleaded once more. This part was very true. Ziva had noticed someone watching her house two days ago and when the man tried to fire a gun at her, she had easily managed to take the man down.

As she took him into custody, the man easily spilled his guts about why he was watching her house. It turned out to lead information about a man named James Robertson. He was a man that Gibbs had put away almost ten years ago; right after Tony had joined NCIS with Gibbs.

However, Gibbs had barely been reachable the entire time he was chasing after McGee. Gibbs had immediately put in comp time to chase after McGee and had left no notice for the team than besides a letter to Vance (which was slightly abnormal for the older man to do so in the first place).

"**Goodbye Sarah, I have to go. I love you**," McGee finished and hung up the phone. Sarah resisted the urge slam the phone onto the floor. Her brother was never that stubborn when they were younger! She had no doubt that Gibbs helped give him that stubborn attitude.

An awkward silence fell upon the people in Abby's lab as she continued to type, actually managing to get a location on McGee's phone. Sadly, with him using a pre-paid phone, the trace would only if McGee was on the phone.

"Okay so is going to tell the boss man?" Tony asked. He instantly regretted it as everyone in the lab stared at him and he gulped. Sighing, he pulled out his cell phone and called Gibbs. He would need to know about the information.

* * *

Gibbs set watching McGee's car, waiting for his agent to come to it. When he had finally called everyone back in DC to ask to get Sarah to help him find McGee's location, he was rather shocked to learn of James Robertson. A few minutes Tony called with more information and his oldest agent seemed on edge. It was understandable he guessed.

Tony and Gibbs had busted him for illegal human trafficking when a female Navy major was kidnapped. Luckily, they had managed to save almost 15 men, women, and children before they were gone. Robertson vowed he would settle the score with Gibbs and it appeared he had.

The criminal no longer had the contacts to put actual hits out on the team but he did have enough resources to trick McGee, but why did trick McGee and not come after Tony or himself? Gibbs had the wisdom to (not to mention the skills) to easily protect his team and Tony would have come straight to Gibbs.

Yet why did he target McGee? How was he contacting McGee? He took a sip of his coffee as he continued to stare out of the window. McGee had been clever the previous evening when he hid his car between semi vehicles. However, the young agent failed to notice he had parked his car at an all night café. By the time Gibbs had arrived in town, he had only been there five minutes when he spotted McGee's snow covered car by a semi truck.

Sighing, Gibbs threw his coffee away and walked out of the café quietly as he took out a lock and started to pick at McGee's car. Within several seconds, he managed to unlock the passenger door and slid into the back seat. Lying down, he was surprised to find the few bags McGee had. His laptop (which Gibbs wondered if any evidence could be taken off of it by Abby), his work bag, and what appeared to be a suitcase.

Fixing himself carefully between the bags to be hidden from vuew, Gibbs waited and whispered to himself, "Come on McGee."

* * *

McGee used cash to pay for his motel room and walked slowly out his car, as he watched the area for Gibbs. He rubbed his head and shrugged. He did not sleep good and his head felt like it was pounding. Not to mention he had tried eating breakfast but he started to cough when he was eating. His assumption that be had been getting sick was true.

Shivering, he looked around one more time to see if he saw Gibbs (you could never be too careful with a Marine following you) and he opened his car door with his keys, as he climbed in. Placing a small bag in the passenger seat, he noticed that there was some wet snow on the seat.

'Why would that be there?' He thought, though before he could think much further on the snow, he jumped when he heard an awful familiar voice.

"_Hello_ McGee."

* * *

Reviewers and people who alerted this story so far, thank you so much!

Gunner'sDream: I hope I keep it interesting! Thank you for reviewing.

Minnie: I know that my English is not very clear. I tried my best but it seems I did not do good enough in the last chapter. Secondly, I would like to say that it would do not good to write this story in Japanese and use a translator to put it in English. They are never exact. :{ However, your review was helpful and I am currently looking for a beta reader.

Starjem88: I updated again real soon; however, I will not always be able to update every day or every other day. I have school and exams I am studying for.

Jesus4eva: I am glad you like it so far.

Sherry Gabs: Thank you so much! I was really worried I did not write very clear. I will try my best on my English, I promise. Also, the information on Virginia's weather was very helpful. I did not know much about the weather there.

Reddragen: What will I do next? I know I will update for you! {:

**Alerts:**

Carter rules

evil older sister

Gunner'sDream

jesus4eva

lekabelle

Llanea

ralfs

SherryGabs

starjems88

truenorth7

buckyboo


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am very sorry for the delay. I have not been able to find a beta reader who is willing to beta read my story. A few days later, my father started having health problems and I was not able to keep writing a few chapters ahead for this story. I did enjoy the new NCIS episodes that have premiered since then. The last one was great from Tuesday.

NCIS is © to CBS and its owners. I own nothing and I claim no ownership over nothing.

Chapter Three- Anata no sei janai, Timothy! (It is Not Your Fault, Timothy!)

* * *

_14 October: Day #5 Log – McGee_

_I totally feel like crap since I woke up this morning. The day seemed like I would get a head start on Gibbs and hopefully meet Robertson and try to convince him to take the hits off of the team. I never even thought this incident reminded me of when I was late picking Sarah up from school that Dad blew his top. _

_I remember being grounded for months because of that and all for being ten minutes late. One lesson I learned from that punishment was being on time and it was my fault, I guess._

_I have this feeling it was my fault to begin with this James guy putting hits out on the team. What is his history with Gibbs, anyways?_

_As I was saying, my head start was severely delayed when I got into my car. The first thing I noticed was wet shoe prints. Instead of thinking who broke into my car, I thought, "How did those get there?" It turns out the question was answered when I almost jumped through the ceiling of my car. Gibbs was lying down in the backseat and waiting for me!_

_I guess this goes to prove blood hound Marines like Gibbs cannot be out fooled. Maybe I was a fool in trying to lose Gibbs? However, does he not understand Robertson may still have a hit out on him still? What if he tries to target Sarah?_

_One thing is for sure, I am going to have to try and lose Gibbs at some point._

- _T. McGee_

* * *

"Tim, what in the hell were you thinking?" Gibbs asked, his eyebrow arched at his youngest agent. Sitting in the café which Gibbs had been in for six hours of that day already, the older man studied his younger agent.

"Boss…when I saw those pictures of the hits…" McGee started, as he could not even look at his boss. Though the man felt sick, the problem was the younger man did not want to see a disappointed look on his boss' face.

"McGee, I am not worried about the hits. Robertson is an idiot, as he chooses to play with emotions. He tricked you into thinking there were hits out on us. What I am worried about is the fact you chose to act on your own and not even say a word to us…" Gibbs answered; intentionally leaving the fact Ziva had caught someone lurking around her. If McGee found out, it might just ruin any chance the older man had with trying to figure out what Robertson wanted from McGee.

Tim, however, was too busy trying to ignore Gibbs' words. It sounded so familiar to something his father said when Tim was still in high school…

_"Timothy McGee! How could you believe Sarah did not need you to pick her up after school? It seems anymore all you care about is getting on that damned computer to play games!" The elder Navy sailor yelled towards his son._

_"I was running a few minutes late which I never thought-" Tim managed to stutter between his father's hateful glances. Never had he seen his father so angry with him before._

_"You never thought is the problem! Tell me what was so important that you could not be on time to pick your sister up?" _

"Boss, I would have done the same thing you would have done," McGee answered, flashing back from his memories of that day over a decade ago. However, Tim immediately flushed from his statement and coughed after he answered Gibbs.

Gibbs, however, knew Tim had a point. How many times did the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs suddenly break the law and go out to help his teammates and family? Was it not twenty years ago he murdered a Mexican national because he lost Kelly and Shannon? Wasn't it he who wanted to hunt Ari down because he killed Kate and do any methods to insure Ari was dead?

Yet Gibbs felt his frown deepen on his face. McGee was not like Gibbs however. The senior agent knew McGee would risk his career to help his sister, but he willingly be open to ignoring everyone's help just to help stop Robertson?

"McGee, you are not me," Gibbs answered, as he took a sip of his coffee. Robertson was not trying to actually target Gibbs or his team, but start playing more sick and twisted ways to turn back to his main goal in life: human trafficking.

* * *

"I knew there was something fish about this situation," Ziva remarked, as she sat in at her desk.

"Fishy, Ziva and what do you mean? I get see how this relates to the Rush Hour series. Jackie Chan's history in trying to work alone and not reveal about his father…" Tony asked.

"Sure Tony. Now you pick the time to use a movie reference," the Israeli rolled her eyes before continuing on, "Robertson sends messages to McGee to try and get back at Gibbs and you, yet he takes off and tries to do everything himself. What could danger could we possibly be in if the man I caught spying on me spit his guts about Robertson. What possible motivation does he gain if he cannot use one of us against Gibbs?"

"Spill his guts, my dear. And, I believe Ziva, Robertson is not done with his selfish desires to stop human trafficking, but rather throw some obstacles to lure Gibbs away so he can start the trade back up," Ducky stated walked towards the desks and Tony frowned in anger, realization dawning on Ducky's statement.

"Robertson is a cold hearted bastard. When we arrested him last time, we saved two family groups from being illegally sold. He did seem to have a fetish for selling entire families," Tony answered.

"And since we are all like –well slightly dysfunctional- family in ways - and Timothy has a personal family…he started with someone close to Gibbs who would be easier to crack," Ducky stated.

"Wait, if Robertson started originally with McGee in mind, then he will try with him first and people he is close to!" Ziva concluded and picked up her desk line, calling down to Abby's lab as several rings happened before Goth answered the phone.

"**Abby here**," the female scientist answered.

"Abby, I need you ask you something about McGee," Ziva answered.

"**If it helps us understand what is going on then go ahead and ask**," Abby answered back.

"Can you try and track any messages Robertson might have used to contact McGee? I fear our gooses are cooked if my hunch is correct," Ziva stated.

"**Are you kidding? I could track those messages in my sleep. I will call you when I am done**," Abby replied and hung up the phone. Tony looked over at Ziva with an annoyed look.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"That is the second time you have gotten that saying right when we really did not need it," he remarked, not before picking up his cell phone and deciding to call Gibbs. Tony feared Gibbs and McGee were not safe along with Sarah (who was luckily upstairs talking with the hard headed director Vance).

* * *

Short and sweet on this chapter, which is a thing I seem to be doing on my other story as well? This si the second story I have left such a short chapter for. Anyways, reviewers and people who alerted this story so far, thank you so much! All reviews got a private reply back. {;


	4. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

xXKuriXx here after several long months with no updates, if I am correct?

Sadly it maybe longer than anyone will expect for me to be able to update. My life has taken a toll for the worst since 11 March 2011. In the earthquake in Japan, I lost many friends and family members who were cousins, an uncle and aunt, and lifelong friends.

From my old school we lost almost 34 students in the first day and at least 20 are still missing. In all reality, the 20 who are still missing are most likely dead by now and we have held many offerings of incense for them. Most of my family is Buddhist and they believe we should honor the tradition of Buddha. However, they have often asked why I do not visit the shrines and pray. Rather, I have started to attend a small Baptist church since I arrived here. I want to personally thank these workers from the state of Alabama for their continuous support and help

From my own personal family, I lost three cousins and my beloved aunt and uncle. Two of my cousins still remain missing at this time. I do not believe we will be able to find my two missing cousins. One is only four and can barely write yet, let alone know her name of Chiyo. The other is my stubborn yet feisty cousin Rie and is age ten. We have received a report where a girl who matches Chiyo's description is in orphanage temporarily in Tokyo City itself, my mother has traveled with my sofubo (grandparents) to see if the young girl is Chiyo.

My mother and I have been in Japan since the 13th of March. We arrived to help with international troops to help translate (for international workers) and also help workers as well. I have not been back in the United States until a few days ago where I finished up gathering my work for my last semester of university for a while.

The university I am attending has allowed me to spend the summer working on my degree while I stay back here in the United States for the month of June and part of early July. I am currently spending most of my free time to retake the classes I failed this semester because of the earthquake and tsunami in Japan. I will try to update my stories with an actual chapter in place of these author's notes with an additional chapter to make sure you will enjoy newer updates.

I apologize for my lack of updates but recent events even before the earthquake and tsunami have troubled my life. Now I just fight to deal not only with the loss of my father after all these months but for the nation of Japan and the world as well. This author's note will disappear in place of two new chapters before August.

In a personal note:

I have prayed to God and his amazing son that young Rie will come back to our family soon – whether if it is in life or death itself. I pray Chiyo is the little girl at the orphanage. I pray for all the victims, helpers, and survivors of the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami that no one else shall fall victim as a result of this disaster. I pray you are with my friends and family members I have lost but I also lift up you, God, for the world to see blessings come from even the worst disasters in the world. From Chili, to New Zealand, to Japan, to the Midwestern states of the United States, to the problems facing Egypt and Libya, and to all the tragedies in the world, let your name be looked throughout the world.

Sincerely,

xXクリXx/xXKuriXx


	5. Adopting Out

Sorry folks. After much of a hard time these past two years, I've decided to adopt these stories out to my friend and fellow co-writer (whom I had to pass up on a massive Sonic the Hedgehog story we started to write together) to AmberShine.

She now has access to this account and will be managing all of my stories and everything from now on. She will be finishing writing my Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction. She knows my writing very well and we have been co-writing a massive work in progress the past two years, I believe she is the best candidate for it.

However, for my NCIS story 'Winter Problems' I've decided to put it up out here for the NCIS community to adopt or take the plot bunny. A few rules:

-Be willing to finish this story. Lord willing, I need someone who adores NCIS enough to be able to finish this story.

-You can take the plot and remake to work with your own ideas.

-Please be McGee and if possible, Gibbs centered as well. This story was written with the idea there is a relationship between Gibbs and McGee (fatherly/son, no slash).

-Please credit me with if you decide to rewrite/rework this plot.

If you are interested, please send a private message to this account and I will respond (or AmberShine if the message is past 18 January 2011). If you are interested, please share the following details:

-Proof of previous works (sorry but required).

-Why are you interested?

-Your personal opinions on this story so far?

-Are you wanting continue the story and rework the plot yourself?

-Other information/ideas for this story.

-Any romance pairings (cannot be slash, I'm sorry).

-Anything extra:

Thank you!


End file.
